


Just Say No

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Dean and Cas alone in a room … well, until Sam walks in on them, anyway!





	Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYmp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYmp/gifts).

> A little birthday gift for my good buddy, TheYmp. I hope this puts a smile on your face, my friend!

Sam was completely unprepared for the sight that met him when he walked into the room, and he guessed that no amount of eye bleach would erase it from his retinas anytime this century.

"Uh Dean …?"

The entwined jumble of two bodies on the floor shifted. A tousled head of black hair extricated itself from underneath a plaid flannel-clad armpit. From somewhere within the huddle, multiple limbs unravelled shakily as their owners fought, legs akimbo, not to collapse on top of each other.

The frayed hem of a trenchcoat fluttered as its occupant reached out trying to maintain his balance within the melee.

Sam approached the entangled bodies cautiously, trying to convince himself that he couldn't actually see five legs, and bent down to get a better look at Dean's face, bathed in shadow somewhere around the region of Castiel's midriff.

"Sam," croaked Dean; "I can't move. This angel's freaking heavy and I think I've put my back out."

Sam sighed, grimacing at the sight of Dean's vaguely flushed face, trying very hard to ignore the light sheen of sweat across his cheeks and the wayward topknot of rumpled hair sticking up from the top of his head.

Well Dean," he groaned; "next time Castiel asks if you want to play Twister … just say no!"

xxxxx

end


End file.
